


Brains over Brawls

by crypto_w0rm



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Intrulogical, Janus Sanders - Freeform, Logan Sanders - Freeform, No beta reader, Remus Sanders - Freeform, Sanders Sides - Freeform, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, platonic intrulogical - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:54:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24113863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crypto_w0rm/pseuds/crypto_w0rm
Summary: Janus and Remus haven't been that close lately. And now that Janus is accepted by Thomas, everything gets even worse between them. Luckily for him though, there's someone who knows exacty how Remus feels.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 6
Kudos: 82





	Brains over Brawls

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after the events of SvS redux. It's my first fic so I'm open to constructive criticism!!

“You did what?!” He looked at the other side with wide eyes.

Janus carefully sipped his tea before continuing. “I told them my name.”

It went quiet for a couple of seconds. The Duke kept gaping at his friend, who was sitting at the other side of the wooden table. It took Janus a long time for him to share his name with the other Dark Sides, so it came as quite a shock.

“Wow J, I wasn’t expecting that, especially not after what happened with you and the softies last time you showed up! How did they react?”

“Good mostly”, Janus responded, “well, expect for Roman.”

Remus leaned back in his chair and rolled his eyes.

“What did my boring baby brother do now?”

Janus scoffed. “Isn’t he older than you?”

“Irrelevant!”, Remus yelled quickly while waving his hand towards the other side.

“Of course. Well, he kind of… started laughing.” The yellow side looked away. “And he made fun of it.”

Remus suddenly stood up, making Janus choke on his tea, and grabbed the large sharp knife he had apparently been hiding under his chair the whole time. “That’s it, I’m killing him! For real this time! Son of a-“

“Relax, Dukey! I already took care of him.”

A wave of silence hit the room. Remus stared at Janus, and he gave the green side a puzzling look in response.

“Did… did you kill him?”

“What? No! why would I- whatever. No, I just told the little prince something he didn’t want to hear.”

Engaged, Remus sat back down in his chair and leaned in towards the other side. “Ooh! Hurting my brother’s feelings now, are we? Bad Deceit”, commented The Duke with a grin.

“I know, I know!”, Deceit said dramatically “I’m just so mean!”

Remus giggled. “Well, what did you tell the poor guy?”

“Oh I just told him that, if it weren’t for your mustache, between you and him, I wouldn’t know who the evil twin was”, he said, smirking.

Remus’ laughter quickly vanished along with any other sound in the room. “…What?”

“I said that he acted, well, evil. Like you.”

Remus frowned a little. “Like me?”

Janus took another sip of his tea and placed his cup on back on the table “Yeah, isn’t that your whole thing? Being the evil side?”

His grip around the knife tightened. “You think I’m evil, J?”

“Who doesn’t?”

That last part didn’t quite come out as Janus had hoped.

“Well, fuck me with a chainsaw, Janus! The redeemed reptilian switched sides already!”

“Switched sides? What are you talking about?”

“You sound just like the others!”, Remus accused. He pointed his weapon directly at Janus.

“Come on, Dukey, don’t be so butthurt I just meant-“

“Butthurt? I’ll show you butthurt, once I shove this blade up your ass!”

Janus crossed his arms. “Fine, I’ll come back when your tantrum is over.”

“Okay! Leave me alone! I don’t think your new boyfriend in the glasses would appreciate you hanging out with me anyway!” Remus’ yelling had no use. But he only realised that when he saw his knife pointing at a wall, rather than his friend. And Remus was alone. Again.

Ever since Remus made his existence known to Thomas, it seems like Janus had been more busy with other things. Things that aren’t Remus. And those are the worst type of things. Lately he was always working on plans, schemes, his imitations of the others, and now he’ll be busy with the Light sides. It’s not like Remus can blame him though. They’re all so good, and he is just…

No.

That’s wrong.

Janus is wrong.

Everyone is wrong.

Right?

Yes. He isn’t evil. He just has a role he needs to fulfill as one of Thomas’ sides. Even if nobody appreciates him for it. Not even Janus.

Remus loved chaos. He loved it when things are loud and colourful. Chaos fits him. But now, because of what happened, he wanted silence. And he wanted to rest.

He stood up. With a single snap of his fingers, The Duke had changed into his pajama’s (which is really just his underwear, despite him normally sleeping naked. But his roommate was getting tired of almost spitting out his coffee every time Remus walked into the kitchen in the morning.)

He yawned loudly and walked out of the living room into a long, white hall with 3 doors and a blank spot where one used to be.

Before Remus turned on the lights, he saw something. Someone? A shadow at Janus’ door. But it wasn’t him, Deceit is way taller than this mysterious silhouette.

Remus grabbed his trusty knife and pointed it at the figure. “In the name of Cole’s Law, put your hands in the air like you really care about the state of your internal organs!”

The figure jumped, clearly startled by Remus’ gruesome threat. The Duke pressed the lightswitch. “Oh it’s just you”, Remus exclaimed. He almost sounded disappointed.

“Yes, it is just me. Please do not yell like that again.”

The green side smirked. “WHAT? YOU MEAN LIKE THIS?!”

“Shut up. Please, if anyone sees me in this side of the mindscape, I will be in severe trouble.”

But that obviously didn’t stop Remus. “OH COME ON, TEACH! WHAT ARE THEY GONNA DO? SPANK YOU?”

Logan sighed. Heavily. He rubbed the bridge of his nose. He tried to say something, but was quickly interrupted by Remus.

“What are you even doing by Janus’ door anyway? You two had some secret plans or something?”

“No, I simply needed his help with an important… issue” Logan started fidgeting and tried to avoid any eye contact.

“Welllllllllll I hate to tell you, but he left.”

“He left? …Why?”

“Irrelevant!”

“Well, where is he now, then?”

The Duke scoffed. “Where do you think?”

Logan seemed let down by that.

Remus sauntered towards the other Side. “Say, what is this issue you’re dealing with?”

“That does not concern you. Now, since the person I came here for clearly isn’t present, I shall return to the Light side of the mindscape”, he said before turning around and walking away.

“And do what? Ask the Light Sides for help?”

Logan continued. Remus followed him.

“Does this ‘issue’, perhaps, have anything to do with how the others have been treating you?”

Logan turned around, now facing Remus, who was standing uncomfortably close to him. He almost felt intimidated by him. Almost. Logan took a deep breath. And he looked up. “How do you know about that?” He scoffed. “And please, put on some clothes.”

The Duke groaned loudly “UuUuUUuugh geez, fine!” he snapped his fingers once again and was now wearing his usual suit. 

“Also —“ He adjusted his collar.” —A certain slimey boy told me.” Remus grinned. “And you think I didn’t notice how they never actually listen unless you say what they want to hear?”

Logan looked down. “Why would you, of all people, care for what I am dealing with?”

“Oh please, Lo-Lo, I’m not heartless. Brainless? Yes. But heartless? No.”

Logan rolled his eyes in annoyance. “That is impossible, Remus”

“Irrelevant!” He grabbed Logan’s arm and pulled him along. “Come on, my dearest nerd! I know a place we can talk without anyone finding out!”

Logan, now being dragged out of the Dark Side of the mindscape, exclaimed “I appreciate the offer, but I don’t want to get killed today.”

Remus scoffed. “Why would I want to kill you? I mean, you are very annoying and if it weren’t for you I would be the only creativity here but… you’re still the most important side here. Or, well, the second most important side atleast, besides me, of course”, he proudly declared.

The most important side (besides Remus, of course).

That stuck with Logan.

It made him feel something. Logan was so occupied by this simple sentence, it distracted him the entire time he and Remus were walking through the mindscape. He didn’t even notice they had already arrived at their destination.


End file.
